K3
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Emily finally convinces her parents to let her move to L.A. with her best friend Megan. On the way she meets THE Kendall Schmidt, when they develope feelings for eachother, what will happen? Go through the us and downs of their crazy, hilarious lifes together. Sorry for the sucky summary! It's WAY better then it sounds! Please read, it's my first fanfic ever! Review please!:)
1. 1 The day my life changed

**1. The day my life changed**

**DISCLAIMER- SADLY I DON'T OWN BTR! ENJOY!:D**

**K3 Part One**

**Emily P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it, I had finally convinced my parents to let me move out and go to L.A. with my best friend Megan for my 21st birthday! Unfortunately, our plan tickets got mixed up so we wouldn't get to sit by Megan but that's fine because, WE WERE GOING TO L.A.!

"O.k." I said "I'll see you in a few hours Megan"

"Alright" she said with a smile, walking to her seat about 7 rows back.

A boy who looked around my age sat down next to me, he was wearing shades and a hat. For some reason he looked familiar but I didn't really think about it. I put in my headphones and turned on one of my favorite songs, Covergirl by Big Time Rush.

A few minutes later I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I pulled out my headphones and turned my head to look at the boy sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I just wanted to introduce myself since we'll be sitting by each other for the next 8 hours or so," he chuckled a little and continued, "I'm Kendall" he said holding out his hand.

"Emily" I said shaking his hand and smiling.

"Very pretty name." he said smiling.

"Thank you" I knew I was blushing hoping it wouldn't show. He laughed a bit.

He looked down at my Ipod.

"so what are you listening to?"

"Covergirl by Big Time Rush" I replied with a smile.

"Hmm I like their music, is that your favorite band?" he askes smiling.

"Yep me and my friend Megan love them, her favorite is James.

" I said pointing back and looking at Megan. She was sitting with a guy who looked like James, like Kendall he was wearing a hat and shades, he had a small dog carrier by his feet and him and Megan were talking and laughing.

"Awesome, so are you just visiting L.A.?"

"Nope I convinced my parents to let me move there for my 21st birthday" I said smiling.

"What about you?"

"I live there." he says smiling

"So Emily, who's YOUR favorite in Big Time Rush?"

I laughed.

"Kendall"

He laughed a little at this, looking back at the guy who looked like James then back at me.

"what?" I asked confused

"Well, for one thing," he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I am Kendall Schmidt!"

he leaned back and laughed at the look on my face, then to show me he took off his hat a little bit and slid his sunglasses down so I could so the bright green eyes I never thought I would see in real life.

He put the shades and hat back on smiling.

"wait, does that mean..." I trailed off looking back at Megan then back at Kendall.

"Yep" he said laughing

"So where are Carlos and Logan?"

He pointed back at two other guys, also wearing hats and shades and goofing off.

We both laughed.

We spent the rest of the plane ride talking, laughing, and getting to know each other.

When me and Kendall got off the plane we waited for Megan and the guys.

When the walked out we all talked and agreed that we should all get together later.

Me, Megan, and the guys all exchanged numbers.

"I'll text you later Em!" he said hugging me, James doing the same with Megan. The guys hugged us and said bye.

Me and Megan walked away trying not to freak out, not believing what just happened.

**Please Review telling me if you like it or not ;)**

**It's my first story like ever so be nice please guys! :)**


	2. 2 Living in LA

**DISCLAIMER-I sadly still don't own BTR Enjoy!:)**

Me and Megan walked away, not believing what just happened...

When we got into the house my parents got me, we couldn't believe it! It was AMAZING! It had a beautiful view of the beach and a flat screen TV on the wall, a couch and one recliner on each side of it facing the TV with a coffee table in the middle. The kitchen was very nice! It looked very much like the kitchen in Big Time Rush but bigger. We went to go check out our rooms (which were awesome) when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled my phone out and looked at it.

**TEXT FROM Kendall Schmidt:)**

I smiled and opened the text to read it.

**To:Emily:)**

**From:Kendall:)**

**Hey, it's Kendall, me and the guys were wondering if you and Megan would want to come to dinner with all of us tonight.:)**

I walked into Megan's room, which was much like mine and asked if she wanted to.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun! What time?"

"Hold on" we're both smiling now as I text him back.

**To:Kendall:)**

**From:Emily:)**

**Yeah! We would love to!:) What time?:)**

It was barely even a minute later that I got a reply.

**To:Emily:)**

**From:Kendall:)**

**We'll pick you up at 8 :)**

"8:00" I said still smiling

"Mkay!"

**To:Kendall:)**

**From:Emily:)**

**Alrighty then! See you then! :)**

Me and Megan both straighten our hair and put on some light makeup. I felt my phone vibrate again,

**From:Kendall:)**

**To:Emily:)**

**Oh wear a bathing suit underneath your clothes, we might go swimming after:)**

**To:Kendall:)**

**From:Emily:)**

**Mkay!:)**

I told Megan and she said ok.

when we were done we put on our bikinis (kinda) short shorts, and I put on my Batman shirt, Megan put on her Hunger Games shirt with Katniss on it.

We both put on our flip flops and checked the time 7:48.

We talked until we heard a knock on the door.

The guys were all standing there in swim trunks and t shirts.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Logan said with a smile

"Yep" we both said at the same time. We laughed.

We went to a burger place.

I got a bacon cheeseburger (of course) and root beer.

Megan and James were sitting by each other with Carlos on the other side of Megan. While I was sitting between Kendall and Logan. We spent the whole time pretty much joking around and laughing. I mostly talked to Kendall and he made me blush a bit. Carlos must have noticed this and blurted out,

"Kendall, stop flirting with Em!" laughing as he said it. Kendall blushed a bit and started laughing to.

When we finished we tried to split the bill but the guys insisted they get it.

We all got into the car driving to the beach laughing the whole way, they were just so funny!

When we got to the beach we all ran into the water, dunking and splashing each other.

I had just dunked James when Kendall called me over.

I ran over to him laughing, he smiled.

"Yeah?" I ask looking at him.

"Well," he paused looking nervous.

"I was wondering, would you want to go to dinner and a movie with me Friday night?"

I smiled "Sure! I would love to!"

He smiled really wide, I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see me blush.

I dunked him and he came up laughing.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" Carlos called out

"Yeah. Let's go to our house and watch a movie!" I said.

We all agreed, stopping so the guys could get into some dry clothes then heading over to our house.

Me and Megan got changed as the guys picked out a movie.

We all agreed on watching Bruce Almighty.

Halfway through the movie I looked around, Megan was sleeping with her head on James's chest as he was falling asleep, Logan in one recliner and Carlos in the other, and me snuggled up with Kendall as I layed down my head on his chest and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Please Review! One Review = One Kiss for Kendall! ;)**

**No Flames Please!:)**


	3. 3 Dates

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I STILL DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

The next afternoon I took Megan shopping with me to get her a new outfit for her date with James later. I was going to do her hair and makeup later, like she said she was going to do for me before my date with Kendall on my birthday. I bought the perfect outfit for her.

When we got back home she showered really quick. When she got out I blow dried her her hair and curled it into long beautiful brown ringlets. Next I did her makeup, Light concealer, black eyeliner on the lower lashline, light brown eyeshadow with some gold and mascara. I handed her her outfit and walked out so she could change. I checked my watch, it was almost 8, James should be here in about 5 minutes. About 3 minutes later Megan walks out smiling and pulling me into a hug.

" I look great Em!" She smiled looking in the mirror and admiring the black dress I bought her.

I laugh at her excitement, " I'm glad you like it."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"He's here!" She smiles and walk/ runs to the door, opening it to reveal a very nicely dressed James, smiling and holding roses.

" Hey Megan you ready to-" he stopped. " Wow, Megan, you look, amazing." He smiles and hands her the flowers and pulls her into a hug, smiling.

"You ready to go?" James asked smiling.

"Definitely. Let's go." Megan smiles and as they're leaving she turns around and mouths 'Thank you' I smiled and nodded watching the door close behind them. They were really cute together. I smiled and sat down on the couch getting ready to watch Spider-man like I had planned to when my phone rang in my pocket, I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em!" I heard Carlos's happy voice on the other end.

"Oh Hey Carlitos! What's up?"

"Nothing really, Me, Kendall, and Logan wanted to see if you might want to come over and watch a movie or something?"

I smiled, " Sure! Do you guys want me to bring over Spider-man?"

"Yeah!"

"OK I'll be over in about 10 minutes!"

"Alright hurry I think Kendall misses you." Then I heard Kendall in the background yell 'shut up!'

I laughed "Alright, be there soon. See you in a few Carlitos."

"OK! Bye Em!"

Then I hung up, grabbing the movie, my hoodie and the keys and heading out the door.

I pulled up in the driveway and knocked on the door, I heard yelling and running around, Carlos opened the door out of breath, smiling.

"Em!"

I laughed " Hey Carlos! Why are you so out of breath?" I laughed

" Me, Logan and Kendall raced to the door!" He turned around and yelled "I won!"

I laughed.

" Come on in!" He smiled opening the door wider so I could come in.

I walked in and followed Carlos to their living room. I was greeted by a big hug from bot Kendall and Logan.

" Hey guys!" I said hugging them back.

" Hey Em!" They both said in usion, we laughed.

" Did you bring Spiderman?" Kendall asked

"Of course!" I smiled.

We put made some soda and popcorn and started the movie.

When it was over we played Apples to Apples for a litrle bit laughing at all the funny answers, then decided to watch The Dark Knight Rises.

About 30 minutes into it Carlos yawns and gets up to go to bed.

" Good Night guys!" He says walking to his room.

"I think I'm gonna got to bed now to. Night Em, Night Kendall." Logan says yawning. He got up and I' m pretty sure he winked at Kendall before walking off to his own room, leaving me snuggled up with Kendall.

Kendall laughed a little bit, "Just you and me Em." He looked down at me and smiled, I couldn't help but blush a bit as I smiled back, resting my head on his chest, falling asleep about 20 minutes later.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, I sat up and looked around wondering where I was, then I remembered I had fallen asleep snuggled up to Kendall. I looked next to me, he wasn't there. I got up and walked out, going down the stairs and I smelled breakfast.

When I got downstairs I saw Carlos and James making breakfast, and Logan waking up a sleeping Kendall on the couch, I smiled ' What a gentlemen.' I thought.

"Morning guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning Em!" They all said.

"Sleep good?" Logan asked.

"Yep, you?"

"Mhhmm" he nodded taking a sip of coffee.

I turned to James, " Did your date go well last night?"

He smiled, "Definitely." I smiled knowing I would hear all about if from Megan when I got back. Which reminded me that I should probably get back soon..

" Are you gonna stay for breakfast?" Carlos asked smiling.

I reached into my jean pockets aand grabbed my keys.

" Nope, sorry Carlos, I gotta go. Bye guys! Thanks for letting me come over."

I was about to walk out when I heard Kendall call my name.

" Em, wait!" He walked towards me with somthing in his hand. He handed it to me, it was my movie.

"Oh, thanks Kendall." I gave him a hug.

"Hey, don't forget about our date tomorrow night." He smiled and winked.

I laughed. "How could I ever forget!" He laughed and waved as I walked out.

"Bye Em!"

I smiled, " Bye Kendall!"

When I got back I told Megan where I had been and what happened.

She told me ALL About her date with James smiling the whole time. We spent the rest of the day watching Disney movies.

I woke up the next morning to Megan carrying in breakfast and yelling HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

I laughed and ate breakfast, Megan told me to hurry and get dressed. When I got dressed I walked out and she dragged me out the door with her. She drove us to the mall and took me to get a manicure and pedicure with her, next she took me shopping for my outfit for my date with Kendall tonight. Once she bought the outfit we went home and I showered.

Once I got out she blow dried my hair and curled it into loose, delicate curls, next she put on some light concealer under my eyes, black eyeliner on my bottom lashline, winging it out very slightly, gold eyeshadow to make my blue eyes pop, and mascara. She did the same thing I did with her and handed me my clothes walking out, I got dressed and walked out. I hugged Megan.

"Thank you so much Megan!" I practicly yelled.

I looked great! Dark deneim jeans, perpously ripped down the front ( the white string things covering them), peach colored shirt, and black jacket.

We heard the knock on the door, I smiled doing what Megan did and walk/running to the door and opened it to reaveal Kendall, he looked great. I hugged him.

He handed me some flowers after hugging me back.

"Wow Em, You look, Amazing." He smiled

I returnedba smile and said, " Thanks, You don' t look to bad yourself." He laughed, "Thanks. Ready to go?"

I smiled "Yep!" He took my hand and lead me out the door, opening the passanger door for me, I thanked him and got in.

He got in on the drivers side and started the car.

He turned to me smiling, "Happy 21st Birthday Em!"

I smiled back "Thanks Kendall. So where are we going?"

"Dinner and then a movie," he smiled, " And a surprise before the movie." He paused and added "And I'm not telling, it's a surprise." He smiled and I laughed.

"Ok fine."

He laughed again and we arrived at the restraunt.

We ordered and joked around a bit before he got serious.

" Hey Em," he paused looking nervous, It was kinda cute,

I smiled, " Yeah Kendall?"

" I was, um, wondering, Would you be my girlfriend?" He smiled at me nervously.

I smiled happy and probably blushing like crazy.

"Of course Kendall!"

We both smiled.

After the food came and we ate he payed for it and we left.

We pulled up somewere else, Kendall turned and looked at me smiling.

"Ready for your surprise?"

"Yep." I smiled as he got the door for me and then walked in himself.

He smiled and took my hand pulling me into an ice skating rink.

"Surprise!" He said smiling. " I remember you telling me on the plane that you always wanted to go ice skating so.." he smiled.

I hugged him. " Thank you Kendall!"

So we skated around for an hour, Kendall having to help me most of the time and then we left laughing on our way to the movies.

We had just left the movie theater and heading home talking when it got quiet. Kendall took my hand, " Happy Birthday Em." He smiled. I smiled to, and then we saw it, the bright headlights speeding towards us, Kendall tried to sweve out of the way in time but it was to late, I felt pain, horrible pain, then everything went black...

**Hehe Cliffhanger!;) Please review! No Flames please! :)**


	4. 4 The Crash and Reactions

**DISCLAIMER- SADLY I STILL DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

I smiled, and then we saw it, the bright headlights speeding towards us Kendall tried to swerve out of the way but it was to late I felt pain, horrible pain.

Then I blacked out...

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"Happy birthday Em." I smiled and saw her smile back. Than I saw it, the bright headlights speeding towards us, I tried to swerve out of the way but it was to late. The truck hit Em's side of the car, glass shattering sounding like gunshots, Crunching metal, the car flipping over once but landing right again. I opened my eyes and looked at Emily, the car was smashed in next to her, her head and side were bleeding, and worse of all, her eyes were closed, she was unconscious. I panicked and tried to move towards her but I moved to fast and saw the world spinning around me. I moved very slow until I could get a good look at her. I could see the rise and fall of her chest and now hear her heavy breathing. I sighed of relief, causing my chest to hurt, I was just glad we were alive. I started to get dizzy again, my head and arm really hurt. Then I heard sirens. ' Please be help' I thought. I looked over at Em again trying to speak. Just in case she had woken up.

" Em?" I managed to get out, my voice scratchy and rough.

She continued to lie there, bleeding and unconscious, the sirens were getting louder now. Then I saw Emily being pulled from the car, I panicked and started tearing up from the mixture of pain and worry.

"Em?!" I yelled weakly, panicking. I then felt myself being pulled from the car and laid down on what I think was a stretcher. My eyes adjusted to what was going on around me. I saw my car, it was bad, the passenger side smashed in almost all the way, the scrapes everywhere, the broken glass pieces. Now I really knew how bad Em could be hurt, I panicked again and hoped I could speak to one of the guys carrying me on the stretcher.

"W-will my g-irlfriend b-be O-OK?" I stuttered out, scared for the answer. Thankfully he heard me and looked at me.

" I hope so, but it looks bad. Can you tell me your name, your girlfriends name, what happened, and who we should contact?"

I was scared but I told him, " Y-yes sir, me and my girlfriend Emily, were heading home from our f-first d-date," I paused starting to cry, I don't know what I would do without her... But I had to continue, " and t- then we saw the headlights of another c-car a-and I tried t-to swerve o-out of t-the w-way but it was t-to late a-and it hit her s-side o-of the c-car and-"

" Ok calm down, can you tell me your name?" He said in a calm voice

"K-Kendall Schmidt." I stuttered again.

"Ok Kendall can you tell me who to contact for you and your girlfriend?" He gave me a look of sympathy as he and the other guy loaded my stretcher into the truck coming in and closing the doors to the back of the car. I felt the ambulance truck start moving, taking me to the hospital.

"Yeah." I told him my mom, Logan, Carlos and James's number.

"Ok thank you Kendall."

I felt dizzy again and my head was pounding.

"M-my head hurts..." I managed to get out, I felt the car stop and heard the doors open, I was getting sleepy now, I tried to move again to find out what was going on, but I couldn't, it was like the upper half of my body was paralyzed. They took me into a bright white room. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, then the drugs took over. I was out cold...

***An hour later***

**James's P.O.V.**

I smiled to myself, this was nice, watching a movie with Megan as we played with Fox. I liked her, she was really sweet, and kind. My thoughts were interrupted as my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket, it read 'Unknown Number', huh, thats odd, but I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this James Maslow?" Replied a calm woman voice on the other line.

"Umm, Yes, May I ask who this is please?"

"Yes, this is Melissa, I work at the Los Angles Hospital,"

My heart sunk, I was scared, What happened?

"O-ok What happened?!" I half yelled panicking, causing Megan to look at me with worry.

" Your friends, Kendall Schmidt and Emily Brown, they were in a bad car wreck, I'm sorry."

"Wait what?!" I yelled panicking. "Where are they now?! Are they ok!? Please tell me they made it!" I could feel my eyes starting to water, I saw Megan give me a scared worried look, I had to hold back my tears for Megan. I took a deep breath, calming down only slightly.

" They did make it, so far," I felt a lump in my throat.

"S-so far?! What do you mean so f-far?!" My voice cracked.

Melissa took a deep breath, " Well Kendall is in sugary right now and we're currently doing tests on Emily, I'm very sorry."

I held back a sob and wiped a tear away before Megan could see it.

"O-ok I understand, t-thank you M-Melissa.." my voice cracked again and I hung up.

I knew I had to stay strong for Megan.

She turned to me. " James, are you ok?" She asked.

"Megan, K-Kendall and Emily, w-were in a car crash." My voice shook.

"They're both alive, K-Kendall is in s-surgery and they're doing s-some tests on Em right now." I told her trying to calm down. She started to tear up, I pulled her close to me hugging her.

" C-can we go s-see them?" She asked almost pleading.

I looked at her," Come on Megan, l-let's go to the hospital."

She hugged me and I grabbed they keys one arm around Megan pulling her close to me,I opened the car door for her and she got in. I got in the drivers side trying to calm myself down, I started the car and drove to the hospital.

**Megan's P.O.V.**

I was watching a movie with James while we were playing with Fox when his phone rang. He picked it up and I continued to play with Fox.

"Wait, What?!" I heard him yell. I looked at him worried. A few minutes later he said " T-thank you M-Melissa." And he hung up the phone. I gave him a worried look.

" James, are you ok?" He gave me a sad look and told me what happened. I couldn't beleive it. A car crash... "C-can we go s-see them?" I said almost pleading.

He looked at me' "Come on Megan, l-let's go to the hospital."

We walked out, James getting the door for me then getting in on the drivers side, starting the car, and driving to the hospital.

**Logan's P.O.V.**

"W-what?! What do you mean a car c-crash!? Kendall's the best driver I know!" I yelled through the phone, tearing up as I said it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Henderson, Right now Kendall is in surgery and we're currently taking tests on Emily."

I stood there speechless.. Kendall and Emily, in a car crash...

" O-ok, I-I'm sorry, t-thank you..." And I hund up, grabbed my keys and was out the door headed to the hospital.

**Carlos's P.O.V.**

I was just playing with Sydney when I got the call...

" I'm sorry Carlos, your friends, Kendall and Emily were in a bad car crash." I dropped my phone in shock.. Good thing I bought that purple iPhone case the other day... I picked it back up.

"S-s-sorry. C-can you t-tell me what h-happened p-p-please? Are t-they o-ok?!" I stuttered panicked.

Melissa told me everything, I was shaking, " "O-ok t-t-thank you M-Melissa..." I hung up grabbed my keys and ran out the door, still shaking, I was going to the hospital.

**Mama Schmidt's P.O.V.**

"Kevin, Kenneth!" I yelled trying not to break down crying, my baby boy was in a car accident. They came over to me "Yeah mom?" Kevin answered. "Whats wrong?" Kenneth asked.

"We're going to the hospital, Kendall and his date were in a car crash.." I said somehow calmly. Kevin and Kenneth looked shocked. Kenneth grabbed his car keys, "I'll drive mom.." I nodded. We walked out the door heading to the hospital

**Melissa's P.O.V.**

These poor people. I thought. I had just gotten off the phone with the boy, Kendall's, mom, about 10 minutes ago, just then three boys and a distraught looking girl burst through the door and ran up to my desk.

"Anything new? O-on Kendall S-schmidt and E-Emily Brown?!" The burnett haired boy said, worry clear in his voice. I shook my head, " I'm sorry but no." I said sadly. "Can I get your names please?"

"I'm James," said the burnett "this is m-my g-girlfriend Megan, and this is L-Logan and Carlos." He said gestering to each person.

"Thank you, I'll let you know if anything comes up." The nodded and sat down in the waiting area. A few minutes later a woman , who must have been Kendall's mother and 2 boys, probably his brothers, came in and sat with the others.

**James's P.O.V.**

We all waited for hours, taking turns comforting each other and crying.

Finally a doctor came through the door, a sad look on his face, Megan started to break down again, as did Carlos.

" Kendall Schmidt and Emily Brown?" The doctor called out.

We all stood up and yelled "Yes?!"

The doctor looked shocked,

"Kendall is fine, just a broken arm and slight concussion, he also had a misplaced disc in his back but we where able to fix it in his surgery. He is sleeping right now, he should be up in a couple of hours." We all sighed in releif, then tensed up again, Megan opened her mouth to say something but I said it for her.

" What about Emily, is she ok?" I asked holding Megan close.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Emily," he paused, " Emily is in a coma. I'm sorry. You will be able to visit her soon." Megan broke down crying, I got down on my knees and held her close, Logan and Carlos started to cry to, Finally I couldn't hold back anymore. I started to cry hard now to. I couldn't believe it... I was pretty sure I saw Melissa tear up to..

This was so hard. I held Megan tight in my arms for the rest of the night, calming her down, until eventually we all fell asleep in the hospital waiting room, tear stains streaked down our faces.

**Please Review! :) Reviews are like Cookies! Thanks you! :D They also make chapters come faster! ;D  
**


	5. 5 Waiting

**DISCLAIMER- SADLY I STILL DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I woke up with my head pounding badly and my arm hurting pretty badly. I tried to open my eyes but I was blinded by the bright white lights, forcing my eyes shut again. I tried again and this time succeed.

I looked up seeing blurry figures get more clear, James, Megan, Carlos and Logan were standing there.

James said something I didn't hear.

Then said, "Hey Kendall. H-how are you feeling?" I decided to mess with them.

I pretended to look around, " W-Where am I? Who's Kendall? Who are you people?" I saw James start to tear up. Ok, ok I know that was mean.

I smiles a little and laughed which hurt my chest and back.

"James! Guys! Calm down! I was just messing with you!"

They gave me a worried look then I realized, someone was missing, Emily.

" Guys, where's Em?!" I started to panic taking the needles and stuff out of my arms, and

trying to get up and walk before James pushed me back down gently. Then presses the call button. The nurse came and hooked me back up to the medical stuff.

James took a deep breath and they all hugged me, what was going on?" Suddenly I thought the worse, tears started streaming down my face.

"No! She can't be gone! She was only 21! She can't be gone!" I yelled out sobbing, my voice cracking.

Everyone looked shocked at my outburst, then realized what I already knew. Carlos and Megan started to cry only to be comforted by James.

Logan looked at me and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Kendall, Em's still alive but," he paused tearing up slightly " She's in a coma Kendall."

My world started spinning, the memories came flooding back to me, me swerving, the car getting smashed on her side, the blood... this was my fault... If I hadn't have swerved she would be fine! Only minor injuries like mine.

I started sobbing " It's all my fault! If I wouldn't have swerved out of the way she wouldn't be in that coma! " I choked on sobbed as James rubbed my back.

"Kendall it wasn't your fault I swear! The doctor said she could have died if you didn't

swerve, the airbags never went off. Kendall, you saved her life."

I was shocked. I didn't remember the airbags going off either. I cried some more as Logan and Carlos come over to sooth me rubbing small circles in my back until I was calm enough, James doing the same with Megan.

"S-so when do I get out of here?

"In a few hours."Megan spoke up she leaned towards me hugging me and whispered " You can visit her as soon as your out. She really loves you Kendall." She's tough. " she pulls away smiling slightly now.

"Now, what to do for the next few hours.."

"Spider man movie marathon!?" Carlos spoke up.

I smiled. "Perfect!"

*** A few Spider man movies later***

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

" You may now go visit Emily Brown." The doctor told us I ran to her room and sat down

next to her and grabbed her hand telling her how much I missed her.

She was so pale, so lifeless, closed eyes, covered in the white hospital sheets, I was praying that she would make it, that she would wake up and be perfectly fine. She also looked peaceful, beautiful, like an angel. My angel.

I didn't know if she could hear me but I always talked to her, I promised to stay by her side as much as possable, James bringing me clothes as he, Megan, Carlos and Logan visited often to.

Days went by, then weeks, of waiting by her side, talking to her, urging her to wake up. More tears where shed, only to comforted as soon as the tears had come.

Most of the time Megan and James waited with me as did Logan and Carlos.

I knew from the moment I met her, she was amazing, and I fell head over heels for her.

_I, Kendall Schmidt, was in love._

***3 MONTHS LATER! WOAH!***

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I was scared out of my mind, Emily was still in her coma, I hardly ever left her side only to shower and come back as fast as I could. I took her hand again and did this for about the 7th time this month.

"Emily please, I'm begging you if you can hear me squeeze my hand, please Em, I-I love you so m-much, Please Em!" I pleaded after a few seconds I sighed still holding onto her had. Then I felt it, She squeezed my hand!

I pressed the call button multiple times and explained what happened they told me to keep trying to get her eyes open.

"Ok, now Em, this is very important I need you to try to open your eyes" we all focused on her eyes, we saw them open a little then close again.

"Come on Emily! You can do it please open your eyes! I love you so much! Your almost there comeon Em!" Her eyes fluttered and then opened for good.

"EMILY!" I yelled kissing her "I love you so much!I'm sorry!" I hugged her tight and started to cry, I never cried, but these were tears of joy, happiness, and relief.

"K-Kendall?" I looked up at her it was so good to hear her beautiful voice again!

"T-two things, How long was I out.?"

"Three months.." I said looking down. "I'm so sorry Em it just came out of nowhere and-"

"Kendall," she stopped me I sniffed, "Y-Yeah?"

"I Love you to." She leaned up carefully to hug and kiss me. I hugged and kissed back smiling.

She looked up at the doctors " How much longer do I have to stay in here?"

"About one more week." He smiled and left us alone.

"I'll be right back. I promise, I'm going to call Megan and the guys."

She smiled and nodded " Thank you Kendall, Love you! "She smiled and so didi I as I stood outside her door calling everybody telling them the good news, I might as well tell Megan first.

Megan's P.O.V.

I was getting our lunch to take back to the hospital with Logan, James, and Carlos.

When we got to the car my phone started to ring, It was Kendall,

"Hey Kendall, we're on our way back."

" Well you might want to hurry, because a certain someone is finnally awake and hungry! "

I screamed in joy. " Em's Awake?!"

"Guys! Em's Awake!" We all cheered and Logan went inside to get Em's favorite meal and

some other thing Kendall wanted him to pick up, a skeach pad and he

favorite movie. We got back and Kendall thanked Logan hiding the stuff behind his back.

When we all saw her we ran to her and hugged her crying telling her how much we missed her, Kendall standing by her as she cried to.

Once we all broke away, Kendall turned to her and smiled,

"Hey Em, Logan brought you some stuff for me."

he smiled again taking out a skeachpad and handing it to her, next he took out her favorite movie and showed it to her, smiling.

The look on her face was so happy she looked at Logan and gave him a big hug saying thank you about a million times. He just laughed and nodded.

"Hey, thank Kendall he told me what to get!" he said laughing.

she looked at Kendall and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Kendall." she smiled again and kissed him.

I was so releaved to see her awake and smiling again.

I had missed my best friend.

Emily's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I was in a coma for three months!

But I did remember the crash, I backed out straight afterwards though, so probobly not as much as Kendall did.

"Do you want to watch it now?"

Kendall asked, smiling his adorable dorky smile.

I smiled, "Of course!" I said and smiled even more.

James and Carlos handed everyone their food and they all sat down around me, Kendall laying next to me like I had wanted.

I smiled resting my head on his chest. I watched my favorite movie, How to Train your Dragon, with everyone. When it ended the doctors came in and said I needed some rest, not making everyone leave though, thankfully, but giving me a shot.

After a few minutes I felt sleepy. and slowly welcomed the blackness as I lay my head on Kendall's chest smiling. Slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	6. 6 Surprises!

**DISCLAIMER- STILL DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I sat down next to Emily, still in her hospital bed, watching her draw gracefully on the sketchpad I brought her, not being able to see what she was drawing.

She kept looking up at me then back at her sketchpad.

I smiled, " What are you drawing anyways Em?"

She smiled and looked up at me, gosh she was so beautiful.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." She smiled again and went back to drawing.

It had been three days already, only four days left until she could leave, and I was planning a surprise for her tomorrow.

I smiled watching her look at me and back at her sketchpad for another hour or so when suddenly her head popped up, looking at me smiling wide.

"You ready to see it?" She asked smiling wide.

I smiled and nodded, "Definitely."

She smiled and handed it to me, I gasped, it was, Me, she had gotten every detail of my face perfectly.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"Em, it's- it's amazing! How did you do that?"

She shrugged, "I took art in collage."

"Wow, it's amazing, thank you Em!"

I smiled and hugged her, careful not to hurt her side, her ribs were still healing and she still had a pretty bad cut on her side from when the car smashed in.

She smiled wide, " I'm glad you like it."

I gave her a quick kiss then looked back at the drawing.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Logan, Carlos, James, and Megan all holding presents. I smiled.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, another surprise I had for her.

"Hey guy! Whats with the bags?" She questioned.

Logan smiled, " They're your birthday gifts!"

She smiled wide, " You guys didn't have to get anything! And besides my birthday was 3months ago..." She kinda trailed off, but smiled again.

Just then there was another knock on the door, she looked at me questoinably, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Come in!" I said

A man who looked about in his 20's came in, his face looked a little beat up and he looked at us with apologetic eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry for what happened..." he looked down, "It was all my fault, if I wouldn't have went to that party none of this would have ever happened! I'm so sorry!" Tears started to rim his eyes and he sunk to his knees in front of us.

We were all shocked, wondering the same thing. 'Who was this guy?'.

James finally spoke up,

"I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

The man looked sad still,

"I'm sorry... I'm Sam, I was the drunk driver that caused all this, and I'm so sorry! L-look I'll pay for all the bills, I'm so sorry!" Tears started to fall from his eyes now.

Everyone else looked shocked, Logan and James's faces changed from shock to anger.

"You did this!?" Logan yelled.

I held my arm out in front of him,

"Logan! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down! He almost killed you and your girlfriend!" He yelled gestering to us.

"Logan! Calm down buddy! We're fine! See look! Em's awake and we all leave here for good in four days! At least he's apalogizing! Most people don't do anything! They don't even feel sorry! They just leave without caring!"

"B-but I almost lost my best friend and technicly one of my little sisters..." his voice cracked and tears started steaming down his face.

Sam got up and hugged Logan, a few tears streaming down his face at what he had caused.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Logan hesitated at first, then hugged him back, then pulled away, giving him a pat on the back

"I'm sorry, it's just a shock to all of us.."

Sam nodded and turned to me and Emily with sad eyes Look, um.. " he paused.

"Kendall, my name is Kendall.." I said.

"Kendall, I'm really sorry, I-I shouldn't have went to that party, and I shouln't have drank and I'm so sorry I caused all of this!" He looked down guiltily.

"Hey, Sam, look at me."

He looked up, the guilt clear in his eyes.

"Now you look about in your early 20's, so how old are you?"

"21" he said a bit confused.

"21, Em just turned 21 and I'm 22, we know what it's like, ok? Party and don't think abouth the consiquences, it's ok, We're all ok, and that's all that matters, alright?"

He nodded still looking guilty.

"But Thank you, so much for apologizing. It really means a lot."

He nodded and turned to Em,

" I'm so sorry I did this to you."

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but the doctor came in before she could.

"Emily Brown? We need to check on the injury on your side."

She nodded.

"Ok everyone needs to leave the room now."

I looked at him, "I'm not leaving her."

He sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this from previous times when he asked me to leave the room,

"Fine, you can stay, everyone else has to leave though."

I then turned to the others,

"James and Carlos, make sure nothing happens, no fights, no arguments, no yelling, no violence, got it?"

They all nodded and I turned to Sam, who looked a bit worried after what I had just said,

" We'll finish talking later today ok?"

Sam nodded and walked out with the others.

The doctor pulled up her shirt to the top of where here ribcage was and I helped her sit up so he could unwrap the bandage going from the top of her ribcage to her waist.

He started unwrapping the bandage and she squeezed my hand and winced a few times in pain.

When it was completely off I saw how bad it really was.

She had a big gash on her side. The doctor looked at it as I distracted her, and partly me, by talking to her.

When he finished he put a new bandage on and ran some quick tests.

"I'll be right back with the results." And he walked out the door.

She looked at me confused,

"What Results? For what? " she asked.

I thought for a moment,

" Probably just to make sure it's clean and not infected."

She nodded her head and we talked some more until the doctor came in looking at us with slight sympathy showing in his eyes, told us, and walked out the door.

We sat there shocked. Then Megan, Carlos, Logan, James and Sam came in and saw us looking sad.

Carlos was the first to speak,

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" He said worry in his voice.

I took a deep breath and squeezed Em's hand, she squeezed back.

"The cut on Em's side is infected, it's going to need a surgery treatment..."

I paused looking up at them tears rimming my eyes.

"And she only has a 45% chance of living..." Tears started streaming down my face now.

They all looked shocked, my eyes wandered to Sam, who looked like he was going to have a breakdown any minute.

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry!"

Sam yelled and sunk to his knees, shaking his head no and mumbling 'I'm so sorry' repeatedly.


	7. 7 You'll be ok, I Promise

**Hey Everyone! How are you all doing? :)**

**I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter! And please don't kill me! Hahaha I'll update as soon as I get at least 10 reviews:)**

**It's just a little bit longer than the other chapter so far, so ENJOY! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER- I sadly still don't own Big Time Rush!**

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I sat there in shock, I had to get surgery on my side, and I only a 45% chance of living through it, a 45% chance of waking up, of sharing a life with Kendall.

My hand tightened around Kendall's at the thought.

"Em, you ok?"

His gentle voice snapped me out of my daze.

I nodded and looked around, Sam was sitting on the ground saying 'I'm so sorry' repeatedly while Logan, James, and Megan calmed him down.I saw tear stains running down his face, his eyes were red and filled with guilt and sadness.

I looked over at Carlos, staring off into space, deep in thought.

Kendall looked at me giving me a reassuring smile before squeezing my hand.

"When are you getting the surgery?"

Carlos's hoarse but innocent voice spoke up, asking the question that was everyone's mind.

" Tomorrow."

Kendall spoke for me.

The Latino's chocolate brown eyes widened.

Logan spoke up,

"Tomorrow? But Kendall what about..."

Kendall glared at him and he stopped talking.

" I have to go call someone. I'll be right back."

Kendall said.

He kissed my nose then walked out.

Suddenly Carlos's face lit up.

"As soon as Kendall gets back we can open the presents we brought for you!" He said gesturing to the gifts.

"You know, to lighten the mood a little." He said smiling.

I nodded my head,

"That sounds great Carlos!" I said with a smile.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

Logan reminded me about what I had planned for tomorrow, but I would have to put it off because of Em's surgery.

"I have to go call someone. I'll be right back." I said kissing Em's nose before walking out.

As soon as I walked out I pulled out my phone and punched in the numbers.

It rang about three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

I smiled, "Hey mom!"

"Hi Kendall! How are you and Emily?"

My smile faded a little,

"Well, that's why I called."

"Is everything ok?" She asked, concern was laced in between her words.

"I'm not sure," I said looking down at me feet.

"The doctor came in to do a check up on her side and found out it was infected."

I sighed and took a deep breath before continuing,

"She's going to have to get surgery for it tomorrow and she only has about a 45% chance of waking up." I finished, my voice cracking a little at the end.

I heard her gasp through the phone.

"Oh Kendall I'm so sorry."

"We're thinking positive and praying that nothing will go wrong and that she'll be ok."

I sighed,

"So I'm going to put off you guys visiting her until she's better."

"Ok Kendall, whatever you think is best."

I could hear the slight smile in her voice.

I smiled, "Thanks mom, I gotta go. Love you!"

"Love you to sweetie!"

I smiled and hung up.

I walked back into the room, everyone was talking and telling jokes to lighten the mood.

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Ok Kendall's back!" Carlos smiled.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

"Ok Kendall's back!" Carlos smiled.

Kendall looked confused and Logan explained why he was so exited.

Kendall smiled and sat down in his chair next to me.

Carlos handed me his present first.

* * *

**~~********** Time Skip **********~~**

"Thank you guys so much!" I smiled.

We were all talking when the doctor came in.

"It's after visiting hours, you can all come back in the morning and see her after surgery."

Everyone except Kendall, said ok.

Carlos started to tear up,

They all started hugging me and said good night.

"We'll see you in the morning Emily." Megan said hugging me before walking out with James.

Everyone left except for Kendall.

We were talking when a nurse came in.

"Sir it's past visiting hour you can't stay in here."

Kendall shook his head, "I'm not leaving her alone tonight." He said.

"You're not allowed to be here right now, it's 10:00 and she needs to get some sleep." She said calmly.

"I'm not leaving her alone, she needs me here tonight and that's final." He said firmly.

She sighed and walked out.

A few minutes later she came back with my doctor.

"He wouldn't listen to me when I told him visiting hours were over." She told him.

The doctor looked at us, then back at her,

"Kendall is allowed to stay here past visiting hours, he is one of our exceptions." He told the nurse.

She nodded and said good night to each of us before walking out

The doctor turned to us.

"But she does need to get a lot of sleep tonight." He said.

Kendall nodded.

"Thank you. And she will, promise." He smiled.

"Alright, the sooner the better, good night." The doctor said walking out.

"Good night Kendall" I said yawning.

He chuckled a little, and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes.

"Good Night Em."

He took my hand in his and started to drift off.

* * *

**~~********** Time Skip **********~~**

I haven't been able to sleep. I was to nervous about the surgery tomorrow. I've been trying to sleep for about two hours now.

I sighed and tapped Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall, I can't sleep." I half whispered.

I really didn't want to wake him up but I just couldn't help it.

He opened his eyes waking up.

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep, I'm to nervous about the surgery." I looked down, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, there's nothing to be sorry about." He said, his voice a little scratchy from just waking up.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He smiles at me tiredly.

I nodded and scooted over in the somewhat big hospital bed and patted the empty spot signaling him to lay down next to me.

He smiled, got out of his chair and laid down beside me, gently wrapping his arms around me, careful for my side.

I smiled taking in his warmth.

"Can you sing please?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Sure."

He began to sing Worldwide softly.

_Wait, a minute, before you tell me anything how was your day, cause I've been missing,_

_You by my side, girl..._

The last thing I heard before I when to bed was Kendall's soothing voice singing,

_**"Cause you have my heart."**_

I smiled drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**~~****** The Next Morning******~~**

I woke up in Kendall's arms, he was humming Nothing Even Matters.

I smiled "Morning Kendall."

He looked down at me returning a smile, "Good Morning Em."

I remembered I was going to get my surgery today and grew nervous.

"Kendall, I'm scared, what if I don't wake up?" Tears of worry started forming in my eyes.

He kissed my head,

"Shh, don't think like that, you'll be fine, I promise."

He smiled and kissed my head again,

"Just be positive alright?"

He gave me a reassuring smile and I nodded.

Just then the doctor walked in,

"Oh good, you're up. You have about twenty minutes until the surgery." He gave a slight smile.

I nodded and he walked out. Tears started streaming down my face.

"I'm scared Kendall."

"I know, I know, but you'll be fine ok?"

I nodded.

"Hey, look at me," he brought my face up to his,

"Everything will be fine, I promise." He said calmly, he kissed me and I smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

He started singing to me softly to help calm me down.

I smiled and started to sing along quietly with him.

**~~********** Time Skip **********~~**

The doctor came in fifteen minutes later to get me for the surgery. Kendall helped me up out of the bed.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise. Think positive." He smiled and kissed me.

The doctor took me to the surgery room and put the breathing mask over my nose. A few minutes later I started to get drowsy. I gave in to the sleepiness closing my eyes and going into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I was praying that Emily would make it through the surgery. I walked out into the waiting room and saw Megan, James, Logan, Carlos and Sam sitting and talking to each other.

I took a seat next to Logan.

"Hey Kendall." He said brightly.

Why were they so happy? Were they as worried as I was?

"Hey Logan."

"Em go into surgery?"

I just nodded and looked down.

"Oh Come on Kendall, don't be so sad. She's going to be fine."

"But what if she's not? W-What if something goes wrong?" I said, my voice cracking and barely audible.

He put his hand on my shoulder, I lifted my head and looked at him, tears starting to rim my eyes.

"Don't think like that ok? She'll be fine, just tired."

I nodded, a slight smile forming on my face.

"Thanks Logan."

He smiled and gave me a side hug,

"No problem. Just think positive."

"And think nice, happy thoughts about kittens!" Carlos chimed in.

We all laughed at his reference to Big Time Audition.

Logan was right, I just need to calm down a little bit and think positive.

"I think I'm going to go outside for some fresh air, I'll be right back." I said getting up.

"I'll come to!" Carlos said getting up.

He shoved his arms through his jacket sleeves and followed me outside.

To be honest, I'm glad Carlos was coming with me, I didn't really want to be alone right now.

We walked outside and sat on the bench by the door.

I looked up at sky, dark grey clouds, it looked like it was going to rain.

'Ironic, the weather matched my mood.' I thought.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool winter air.

Finally, Carlos broke the silence,

"You ok Kendall?"

I opened my eyes and nodded,

"Yeah, just a little worried."

He nodded understanding.

"Yeah, me to, but she'll be ok."

I nodded,

"I hope so..."

It started to rain lightly.

"We better get inside before it starts pouring." Carlos said getting up.

I agreed and we walked back in the hospital.

We sat back down in our seats and Carlos started messing around, making funny faces, and cracking jokes, helping to lighten the mood. We were all laughing and talking, trying not to worry.

So we sat and waited for her surgery to be over, for the doctor to come out and say that everything went perfectly fine, that Emily was ok.

A few hours later the doctor came out of the room.

"Emily Brown?"

We all immediately stood up.

"Yes?!"

We all half yelled loudly.

He walked over to us, his face almost unreadable.

"Is she ok?!" I almost yelled.

He nodded.

"She should be fine. She's asleep right now and is mostly unconscious from the dose of painkillers we gave her."

"Can we see her now please?"

I asked hopefully.

He nodded and smiled.

"Yes, but only one at a time for now, we don't want her to be overwhelmed if she wakes up."

I nodded and looked at Megan, from what Emily told me, they've known each other since before preschool.

"Megan, you go see her first." I smiled.

She smiled and hugged me real quick.

"Thanks Kendall."

I nodded and she walked to Emily's room. Room number 111, ironically being my lucky number.

We waited for about thirty minutes before she came out.

She gestured for me to go in now.

I nodded and started walking down the hall to her room.

I walked into her room and saw her hooked up to a few machines, including a heart monitor, which was beeping steadily.

I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, taking her hand in mine.

"See, I told you it would be ok."

I spoke quietly.

I didn't know if she could hear me or not, but honestly, I was partly telling myself that, but that didn't matter, I was just glad she was ok.

Suddenly I heard a long loud beep instead of multiple beeps. I looked over and panicked, I got up as fast as I could and hit the call button as many times possible.

The doctor rushed in with some nurses to see what was wrong.

He saw what was going on and rushed over to me.

"I'm going to need you to leave immediately." a nurse said pushing me out the door.

"No!" I yelled as she closed the door.

I looked through the little window on the door but couldn't see her because the nurses were in the way.

I leaned against the wall, sinking down to the floor. I put my head in my hands, tears streaming down my face.

She couldn't be gone! I promised her it would be ok... A now broken promise...

I needed to get out of here, I needed to clear my head.

I slowly got up and walked to the waiting room.

"Kendall what happ-"

James started but I walked out the door before he could finish.

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V.**

Everyone was talking and waiting for Kendall to come out.

Kendall came out looking upset.

"Kendall what happ-"

James started but Kendall walked out the door before he could finish.

I got up,

"I'll go talk to him." I said about to walk out.

"Wait, I'm coming with you."

Sam spoke up putting the hood of his jacket up.

I nodded and put my own hood on and we walked out after Kendall.

We saw him sitting on the bench outside in rain, his head in his hands.

I ran over and sat down on one side of the bench while Sam sat on the other with Kendall in-between us.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Kendall, what happened?"

He sniffled and looked up at me, his bright green eyes now dull.

"S-She's gone!"

He choked out.

I looked at him shocked.

"G-Gone? What do you mean gone?!"

"She flat-lined Logan! I saw it! She flat-lined and all I could do was press the call button."

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry..."

Sam spoke up.

Kendall looked up at him, his eyes turning from sad to furious.

"You should be sorry! This is YOUR fault!" He sniffled before continuing on, "This is all your fault! She's gone and it' all your fault Sam!"

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he yelled.

"Kendall stop! It's not his fault!"

"No! She's gone and it's all his fault Logan!"

"Kendall, you're just upset! Stop yelling and just calm dow-"

"No! Stop, just stop! She's gone and it's your fault Sam!"

He gave Sam a mixed sad and angry look before storming off into the rain.

I looked over at Sam, who was looking at the ground.

"Sam I-"

"No," he stopped me, "He's right... It is all my fault..."

"No, it's not! Sam listen, Kendall's just really upset and angry right now, he didn't know what he was saying. He's just blinded by his emotions."

Sam sniffled and nodded.

"I'm sorry."

I nodded and side hugged him as he started to cry.

"It's ok Sam, it's ok."

* * *

**Megan's P.O.V.**

We saw Kendall storm out the door obviously upset, I thought the worst and started tearing up.

About twenty minutes later the doctor came out and told us the news that shocked all of us.

I leaned up next to James and started to cry.

I couldn't believe it.

* * *

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I ran, I didn't know where, but I just ran, not looking back.

Finally I stopped and found myself in a park. I sat down underneath the nearest tree and cried.

I didn't care if it was raining, I didn't care if I was soaked, I was just upset.

Upset that she was gone, that I yelled at Sam like that.

I know I shouldn't have yelled at him like that, I mean, it really ISN'T his fault.. I felt really guilty now.

I sat and started crying harder.

Suddenly I got this strange feeling.

A mixed wave of emotions hit me, worry, fear, relief, concern.

Where did these emotions come from?!

I got up and started walking back to the hospital with my head ducked down.

When I got to the hospital I saw that Logan and Sam had gone inside.

I walked inside and almost instantly felt five pairs of arms around me.

When everyone stopped hugging me I looked at Sam.

"Look, Sam, I'm REALLY Sorry that I yelled at you like that... I-I just... I don't know what came over me... I didn't mean any of it, I swear, I-I'm so sorry. I-I really shouldn't have yelled at you. Non of this is your fault, I swear, I'm SO sorry Sam."

I hugged him and patted his back before pulling away.

He nodded.

"It's ok.."

"It's not... I'm so sorry."

Sam nodded and smiled slightly.

I turned to Logan.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you to Logan, you were only trying to help."

He nodded and smiled patting my back.

"It's fine Kendall."

I looked down, feeling the tears start to come to my eyes.

I sniffled,

"I-I just can believe she's actually gone..."

Everyone's faces looked shocked.

Did the doctor not tell them? Is this the first time hearing about this?

I felt the tears fall, streaking down my face now.

"K-Kendall,"

I looked up at Megan,

She smiled and continued.

_"Emily's alive."_

My eyes widened.

"B-but h-how?! I-I saw her flat-line and-"

"They used the shock paddles and brought her back."

James spoke up smiling.

"Kendall, Emily's alive." Carlos said smiling.

I started crying harder, not if sadness, but if happiness, joy and relief.

Emily was ok! She wasn't gone!

I smiled, tears of joy still steaming down my face.

"S-she's ok!? She's not gone, she's ok!"

I cried happily.

"She's ok. Emily's ok."

I repeated smiling and overjoyed.

I looked up at everyone.

"Why are you guys wet?"

James laughed,

"Dude, seriously? You're soaked!"

He laughed again, soon we were all laughing.

I felt the emotion of excitement hit me. But it wasn't my own. Strange...

We heard a door open.

"Emily Brown?"

The doctor called out, again, we all stood up immediately.

"Yes?!"

We all yelled, the doctor, who was normally shocked at our group, smiled.

"She's awake, you can see her now."

He said smiling.

We all smiled wide and rushed to her room.

We ran into her room and I saw her laying in her bed smiling.

"Emily!"

I rushed over giving her a big hug, still being careful of her side.

I felt overjoyed.

I was so happy she was ok. Safe in my arms again.

She hugged me back carefully.

She laughed lightly,

"Kendall you're soaked!"

I nodded and chuckled lightly,

"Yeah.. It was raining outside and..."

I told her everything that had happened at the park, including having the emotions that weren't my own.

I kissed her then pulled away,

"You have no idea how worried I was."

I told her.

She looked at me knowing,

"I think I might have an idea..."

I looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Well, you said you felt feelings that weren't your own at the park right?"

I nodded.

"Those were my emotions... And afterwards I felt really sad and guilty, those weren't my emotions though."

"So are you saying..."

I started.

"We can feel each others emotions? Yep."

She finished for me.

"Huh, weird..."

She nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Megan walked over smiling and hugged Emily. The guys doing the same afterwards.

When we all finished hugging, Ect. , Emily spoke up,

"So what exactly happened that made you all freak out?"

"Well, um, you kinda, sorta, died.."

Carlos said.

"I WHAT!?"

She yelled.

"Ok, hold on, explain what happened please!"

She only half yelled this time.

I nodded and told her what had happened, how she flatlined, Ect.

She nodded, obviously still shocked at what she just heard.

Sam walked forward and hugged her carefully.

"I'm really sorry..."

She smiled and hugged him back carefully,

"It's not your fault Sam. Nothing to be sorry about. We're all ok and that's what matters."

The both smiled and Sam pulled away.

He nodded,

"I know, but I'm still sorry this happened to you guys."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine Sam, and not your fault at all ok?"

He smiles and nodded,

"Ok."

Emily cleared her throat and smiled,

"So, um, when exactly do I get out of here?" She smiled.

The doctor came in then.

"Wow, good timing."

Carlos said laughing.

We all laughed a bit.

Emily spoke to the doctor asking her question again.

"Well, in about two, three weeks at most." He smiled.

She nodded her head.

"So, what are we going to do for three weeks?"

"Movie marathons?" I suggested smiling.

"Defiantly!"

"I'll bring the Harry Potter movies!" Megan spoke up smiling wide.

"I'll bring the Paranormal Activity trilogy!" Carlos said happily.

"I'll bring the Spider-man movies!" I said.

"And I'll bring the Batman movies!"

Logan said smiling.

"Don't forget The Avengers and Captain America!" James said smiling.

"Alright! Movie marathon it is!" She cheered smiling wide.

We started it of with her favorite movie.

**_How to Train your Dragon._**

* * *

**Hehe. Scared you all didn't I? ;P If I can get at least 10 reviews then I'll update! ;D So don't be afraid to hit that review button! They make me the happiest person ever! :D**

** One Review = One kiss for Kendall! ;D**


	8. 8 Home Sweet Home Kinda

**8. K3 Chapter Eight**

**DISCLAIMER- SADLY I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! Or the song Edge of Desire**

* * *

.

.

.

.

I finally got changed out of those hospital gowns and into the outfit Kendall had brought for me, Some pajama pants, since it was like 9PM, one of his t shirts, which was huge on me, and my neon yellow Vans. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Kendall, who was typing something on his phone while he was waiting for me. My side had been healing up very nicely and I could finally leave that dreaded hospital and see another color besides white again.

Kendall looked up at me and smiled

"You FINALLY ready to get out of here Em?"

.

I nodded eagerly,

"Yes! Finally, something besides white walls! I can't wait to see the colorful, world again!" I laughed and walked out with him.

.

He chuckled and he got the medicine the doctor had prescribed for me and we walked out.

I smiled breathing in the cool air, finally something non-medical smelling.

.

FLASH! SNAP! SNAP! FLASH!

Suddenly there were flashes from the paparazzi cameras everywhere, asking questions.

_ ._

_._

_Kendall, is it true that this was all your fault?_

_Emily, Do you blame all of this on Kendall?_

_Kendall! Is it true that your going to break up with Emily now?_

_Kendall! Is it true that your not going to press charges against the drunk driver that caused all of this?_

.

.

I felt Kendall put his arm around me and pull me closer to him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

.

"Just paparazzi, just ignore them and walk to the car."

.

I nodded and walked to car with him, he got my door for me before running over to the other side and getting in quickly himself, starting the car and diving away before the paparazzi could catch up.

.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know they would be outside of the hospital."

.

I smiled and shook my head, "It's not your fault."

He nodded and continued driving.

.

But I suddenly felt mad, I knew it was Kendall's emotion getting to me.

"Kendall,"

"Hm?" His knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel.

"Calm down ok? You can't hide your emotions, I feel them too."

"Oh, right. Sorry Em, it's just, they have no right to ask those questions and-" he stopped talking and started coughing a little.

I looked at him is concern.

"Kendall? Are you alright?"

He coughed a little more and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled.

"Alright." I looked at him concerned but let it go.

.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys." I said breaking the comfortable silence.

He smiled, "No problem, just let us know if you need any help with anything ok? And remember the doctor said you should still take it easy."

"Alright." I smiled.

.

He turned on the car radio and the song Trouble Maker came on.

I smiled listening to the song as Kendall started singing along with the radio.

I love his voice, it's just so,_ perfect._

We pulled up to the house and I saw Logan, James, and Carlos waiting outside. They saw us pull up in the driveway and waved walking over to the car.

.

James came over and helped me out of the car.

"Thanks James." I smiled.

He flashed a smile, "No problem."

Kendall came over to me and kissed my cheek before we got my stuff from the car.

"So," Logan started as we walked inside their house. "Me and Carlitos have put together a plan to go to a club tomorrow night to celebrate Em FINALLY getting out of the hospital."

"Sounds good to me. You up for it Kendall?" I asked

He smiled and noddded before yawning.

"Yeah, sounds fun, but we should be getting to bed soon, it's like 10:00PM and the doctor said you needed alot of rest Em." He smiled at me.

I nodded and yawned myself.

"Sleep sounds pretty good to me."

.

We said our good nights to the guys and Kendall took my hand and lead me to his room.

.

"You can sleep in my room until you go back home." he smiled tiredly. "I'll sleep on the couch for now if you want."

I shook my head.

"No, It's your room first of all, and I want you to stay in here with me." I said quietly smiling slightly.

He smiled and nodded before giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright beautiful."

I blushed a little and took off my shoes, putting them by a dresser next to his bed, before crawling into his bed as he went into his bathroom to change.

.

.

A few minutes later he walked out wearing red plaid pajama pants and a plain white t shirt.

He crawled into bed next to me and turned off the lamp on the dresser before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him with his muscular arms.

"Kendall?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I could feel him smile as he kissed the top of my head.

"Could you sing please?"

"Yep. I get to pick the song though." he laughed lightly.

I chuckled a little bit at him.

"Deal." I smiled and closed my eyes as he started to sing softly.

.

* * *

**~~~~**********Nobodies POV**********~~~~**

_**.**_

_**"Young and full off running**_

_**Tell me where is that taking me**_  
_**Just a great figure eight**_  
_**Or a tiny infinity**_

_**Love is really nothing**_  
_**But a dream that keeps waking me**_  
_**For all of my trying**_  
_**We still end up dying**_  
_**How can it be?**_

_**Don't say a word**_  
_**Just come over and lie here with me**_  
_**Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see**_

_**I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe**_  
_**There I just said it**_  
_**I'm scared you'll forget about me**_

_**So young and full off running**_  
_**All the way to the edge of desire**_  
_**Steady my breathing**_  
_**Silently screaming**_  
_**I have to have you now**_  
_**[ Lyrics from: . ]**_  
_**Wired and I'm tired**_  
_**Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor**_  
_**Baby this mattress will spin on it's axis**_  
_**And find me on yours**_

_**Don't say a word**_  
_**Just come over and lie here with me**_  
_**Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see**_

_**I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe**_  
_**There I just said it**_  
_**I'm scared you'll forget about me**_

_**Don't say a word**_  
_**Just come over and lie here with me**_  
_**Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see**_

_**I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe**_  
_**There I just said it**_  
_**I'm scared you'll forget about me..."**_

.

Kendall sang gently until he was sure Emily was asleep before slowly drifting off to sleep, with the love of his life, snuggled up to him, safe and sound in his arms.

* * *

**.**

**Ok, I'm SOO Sorry it's so short! It was supposed to be longer But I have something planned;) So, the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up! ;D So rape that review button! ;D**


	9. 9 Sickness and Clubbing

**Ok so I'm going to try to reply to reviews every few chapters or so. :)**

**.**

**suckerforlovestory - Really? Awesome thank you!:) I thought it was kinda short but I finished it at about 3 in the morning so.. lol Thank you though! I'm glad you like it! :)**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH! OR THE SONG ANIMALS BY NICKELBACK OR GIVE ME LOVE BY ED SHEERAN!**

**.**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! I worked very hard on this chapter and I think it may be the longest one so far, which I am VERY Proud of, may I add ;D Enjoy this chapter! It has about 4,032 words! So Enjoy! and Please Review! ;D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

** .**

**~~~********** The Next Morning **********~~~**

**.**

When Kendall woke up Emily wasn't in his arms like she was when she fell asleep. He sat up quickly alarmed, a little too quickly, suddenly the world was spinning, Kendall's throat was sore and he felt sick to his stomach, but he dragged himself out of bed to go downstairs, he figured Emily was already down there. His suspicions were confirmed by hearing her laugh coming from downstairs along with James' and Logan's.

Kendall trudged downstairs feeling sick as ever.

Logan looked over seeing Kendall come downstairs.

"Morning Kendall, are you alright?" He said his smile quickly turning into a look of concern followed by the others.

Kendall shook his head which brought on onother wave of dizzyness.

Emily and James rushed over and helped him over to sit down on the couch.

"Los, can you go get the thermometer?" Logan called out to his friend who was just finishing making chocolate chip pancakes for everyone.

"Yeah." He yelled back form the kitchen putting the last pancake on a plate.

Carlos rushed to the bathroom and quickly returned with the thermometer. He handed it to Logan who put it in Kendalls mouth.

About a minute and a half later it beeped and Logan took it out.

"100 degrees buddy. You're ganna have to stay in bed today and get your rest."

Kendall moaned and laid down on his side, putting his head on the arm rest of the couch.

"Hurts..." He rasped out, his voice barly autioble.

Emily sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"Kendall, what hurts bud?" James asked crouching down by hiss sick friend.

"Throat and stomach" He rasped out once more before going into a coughing fit.

Emily and Carlos started patting his back.

"Hold on bud, I'll be right back." Logan told him.

Logan got up and headed to the bathroom to get the nessicary medicines for Kendall, opening the medicine cabnet and getting the cough syrup, fever reducer, and antiacid tablets.

He quickly returned to the livingroom with the medicine and set it in the table. Carlos got up to get him a glass of water and James was already working on making him some soup.

He came back and handed Kendall the glass as Logan handed him a fever reducer and an anti acid tablet before filling up the little plastic cup with cough syrup for him.

Kendall swallowed the pills and took the cough syrup, making a disgusted face after drinking it and took a sip of water after to wash the taste out of his mouth.

"Can I just sleep here?" Kendall asked, his voice cracking and raspy.

Logan looked at him sypatheticly, "After you eat a little alright?"

Kendall just moaned and rolled over.

A few minutes later James came ot of the kitchen with a bowl of soup for Kendall.

"You just need to get some food in you too so you don't get any sicker then you alredy are ok?" Emily told his when he refused to eat at first.

Kendall sat up and reluctanly ate some of the soup, he smiled slightly as the warm liquid soothed his throat.

"So are we still going to go out to a club tonight? I mean, if Kendall's feeling better." Carlos spoke up.

Logan just shrugged, "Only if Kendall's feeling better."

Hearing this, Kendall swallowed his soup and spoke up, his throat feeling alot better than before.

"You guys can go without me you know. I don't want to hold ypu guys back."

"But then who would take care of you Kendall? We can go another night when you're feeling better." Emily argued.

Kendall shook his head, "No, I want you guys to go, have a good time tonight ok? I'll be fine."

"I'll stay with him tonight, I can have Megan stay with me too." James smiled.

"Are you sure, I can stay here by mysel-" Kendall began, but James cut him off.

"Kendall, it's fine." He smiled.

Kendall smiled a little. "Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Are you sure Kendall?" Emily asked.

He nodded. "Positive, I just want you guys to have a good time tonight ok?" He smiled.

Emily kissed his cheek desipite his being sick. "Thanks Kendall." She smiled.

He just nodded and ate some more of his soup.

When he finally finished eating, Carlos suggested they all watch a movie.

Everyone agreed and each picked out a movie and everyone voted on which one they should watch. The rules for voting on the movie, you couldn't vote for your own movie.

They ended up watching the movie that Carlos had picked out, which was The Increadable Hulk.

**.**

**~~~~********** Later that Evening **********~~~~**

**.**

"Come on Logan!" Carlos yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hold on!" He yelled back.

Emily and James laughed a little at them.

"So when is Megan going to get here?" She asked James.

"She said she get's off work at about 6PM so she said about 7ish."

Emily nodded and watched at Calos paced around impatiantly waiting for Logan.

Kendall was resting upstairs in his room.

Logan finally came downstairs wearing some back, stonewashed skinny jeans, a plain white t shirt, and his black leather jacket.

"Finally ready to go Logan?" Emily laughed.

"Yep!" he said popping the 'p'.

"Alright! Let's go party!" Carlos announced pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone laughed and Emily, Logan, and Carlos said bye to James and left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~~********** At the Club! **********~~~~**

**.**

**.**

When Logan, Carlos, and Emily arrived at the club, they could hear the music pulsating from the surround sound speakers inside. When they finally got inside Carlos saw a girl and immidiatly went after her. Emily and Logan just laughed at Carlos' attempts for introducing himself without making a total fool out of himself.

"Ok, I better help the poor guy out." Logan yelled over the music laughing.

Emily laughed and nodded. "Alright! I'll be dancing!" She yelled and pumped her fist for effect.

Logan laughed and went over to help Carlos out.

.

Emily danced around a little bit before going over to the bar and ordering a Virgin Margarita.

"Hey! I finally found you!" Emily jumped at the hand on her shoulder, but wwhen she turned aaround she saw it was only Logan.

"I was dancing the whole time! How's Los doing?" She yelled over the music as Logan sat down next to her.

"Pretty good! As soon as I introduced him they hit it off!" He yelled back.

Emily nodded and took a long sip of her Virgin Margarita before putting it down again.

"I think I'm going to go dance a little more!" She said getting up.

"Alright. I think I'm just gonna grab a drink for now, I'll hit the dance floor later!"

Emily nodded and walked out into the crowd on the dance floor.

She started to dance along with the song that just came on, Animals by Nickelback.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I, I'm driving black on black, just got my license back, I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track. I'll ask, polite, if the devil needs a ride, Becasue the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight. I'm driving past you house, while you were sneaking out, I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run,**_

_** Your mom don't know that you were missing, She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing,**_

_**Screamin' No, we're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're Animals. No, No matter where we go, 'cause everybody knows we're just a couple Animals. So come on baby get in, Get in just get in. Check out the trouble we're in.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_Emily felt someone behind her start to grind up against her and turned around to shove whoever it was off. She pushed the half drunken man away and moved away from him and continued dancing.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You're beside me in the seat, got your hand between my knees, And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squweeze. It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear, But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears.**_

_**By now, no doubt, that we were heading South, I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth. 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch, it felt so good I almost drove into the ditch.**_

_**I'm **__**Screamin' No, we're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're Animals. No, No matter where we go, 'cause everybody knows we're just a couple Animals. So come on baby get in, Get in just get in. Look at the trouble we're in.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Emily felt someone start to grind up against her again and turned around to see the same drunken man. She pushed him away from her and yelled "Leave me alone!" before walking a little closer to the bar, she could see Logan drinnking a beer and just looking around. She started to dance again hoping that the drunken man wouldn't come back.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**We, were parked out by the tracks, We're sitting in the back, And w just started getting busy when she whispered "What was that?" The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are, and thats when she started screamin' "That's my dad outside the car!"**_

**_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition,. Must have wound up on the floor when we were switching our positions._**

**_I guess they knew that she was missing as I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing,_**

_**Screamin' No, we're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it, just acting like we're Animals. No, No matter where we go, 'cause everybody knows we're just a couple Animals. So come on baby get in, We're just a couple Animals, Get in just get in, ain't nothing wrong with it, Check out the trouble we're in, Get in just get in.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The song finished and she started to dance to the next song. She felt someone grinding up against her once again and turned around irritated to see the same drunken man from before.

'How damn desperate is this man?!' She thought.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She shouted. She tried to look at Logan for help but he wasn't sitting at the bar anymore.

"Oh come onnnn. I just wanna have some fuuunnnn." He slurred putting his hands on her waist.

"Get off!" Emily yelled grebbing his arms and trying to push away, but his grip was too tight.

"Come onnn babyyy, your boyfriend's not here." He slurred drunkenly.

"Actually, my boyfriend is here!" She yelled trying once again to escape his grip, but failing again.

"Then where is he huh?"

"He's just in the bathroom." She replyed, her voice sounding calmer that she really felt.

"Well, it's his fault for leaving such a hot girl alone now isn't it?" He said moving his face closer to hers. Emily could smell the alchohol in his breath as she tryed to move farther away from him.

His grip became tighter as he inched closer to Emily, making her even more nervous and scared.

"Hey! What are you doing with my girlfriend!?" Emily heard a familliar voice call out.

Someone pulled the drunken man away from her, she looked up and smiled at the man who had rescued her, _Logan. _

Logan walked over to Emily and put his arm around her shoulder before kissing her cheek.

"I-I didn't know. I just thought-" The drunken man began, but Logan cut him off.

"Thought what? That you were going to force my girlfriend to kiss you?!" Logan yelled.

"Look, dude, calm down I was just having a little fun I didn't-"

"Just stay away from my girlfriend or I'll beat the shit out of you! Got it?" Logan pulled away from Emily, standing over the drunken man with a threatining look on his face, making him look alot tougher than he really was, but Logan was furious at this man.

"Got it!?" He yelled again, causing the man to shrink down and nod his head furiously.

"G-Got it." He stuttered out before walking away quickly.

Emily ran to Logan throwing her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Logan!"

Logan smiled and hugged her back.

"No problem, you're like a little sister to me Em,"

She smiled hearing this, "Good, 'cause you like my big brother, along with Carlos and James. Speaking of Carlos, where is he?"

Logan shrugged, "Beats me."

"Let's go find him and get out of here, it's getting pretty late."

Logan nodded in agreement and spotted Carlos sitting at the bar with the same girl, laughing and looking like he was having a good time.

"Found him." Logan said, walking towards Carlos with Emily following.

"Los, come on, we gotta go, it's getting late."

Carlos turned around, holding a beer bottle in his hand. "Ok, Fine. Bye Angel! I'll text you later ok?" He smiled and hugged her before waving bye as they left.

.

* * *

.

They all got into the car, Carlos in the back, Emily in the passenger seat, and Logan in the drivers seat, starting the car once everyone was in.

"So what happened with you and Logie Em?" Carlos asked.

Emily and Logan shared a look and started laughing a little about it.

"We'll tell you when we get back." Emily said.

"Oh, OK!" Carlos started giggling at nothing in the back.

"Carlos, are you drunk?" Logan laughed a little.

"No. You're drunk." He giggled.

Emily and Logan started to laugh.

"Carlos, if I was drunk, I woundn't be driving." Logan chuckled.

"So you're breaking the law!?" Carlos yelled from the backseat, causing Emily to go into a fit of laughter as Logan tried to focus on the road still chuckling a little.

"No Los, I'm _Not drunk._ You are." Logan said making a left turn.

"You're racist." Carlos said.

"Racist? How is Logan racist?" Emily laughed.

"He just is." Carlos replyed simply.

"Against what?" Logan asked trying to control his laughter as they pulled into their neighborhood.

"Drunk people." He replyed simpily again.

Logan was glad that he had pulled into the driveway and stopped the car by then, becasue this had caused him and Emily to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Drunk people Carlos? Really?" Emily laughed.

Carlos just smiled like a little kid and nodded his head.

"Yep!" He said popping the 'P'

Logan laughed, "Come on buddy, let's get you inside."

Emily and Logan helped Carlos inside, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" James asked standing up, "And is Carlos drunk?"

Emily nodded. "Yep, he's pretty funny when he's drunk." She laughed.

"Hey where's Megan?" Logan asked as Carlos leaned on him.

"I'm sleepy Logieeee." He whined a little ans started giggling.

"Her boss made her work an extra shift so she couldn't make it." James replyed, ignoring Carlos.

Logan nodded.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Em or not Logie?" Carlos spoke up.

"What happened between you two?" James asked gesturing to Emily and Logan.

Emily started off telling him about what happened while Logan helped Carlos to bed.

"Ohh, Lucky he didn't get beat up." James chuckled, "And you still didn't tell me what was so funny when you walked in the door?"

Emily and Logan shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"Like I said, Carlos is funny when He's drunk." Emily started.

"He said I was racist against drunk people!" Logan laughed.

"and when I asked him if he was drunk he said that he wasn't drunk, but I was," Logan paused to laugh some more before continuing, "And when I told him that if I was drunk, I wouldn't be driving, he yelled and asked if I was breaking the law!" Logan finished, this time James burst into a fit of laughter with them.

When they finally got enough control to stop laughing, Logan and Emily went upstairs to change into their pajamas.

They walked downstairs again and ate some dinner, telling James all about the night.

"Ok so, since Kendall's sick, you probobly should't be sleeping in the same room as him." Logan told Emily as he took a bite of the spagettii that James had made.

"Actually, Kendall should be better tomorrow. I took his tempature before he went to bed about an hour ago, it was at the normal tempature, and he said he was feeling alot better than he was this morning."

Emily smiled, "Good. I can't wait to have our happy Kendall back."

Logan nodded, "But still, you can sleep in my room tonight ok?"

Emily shook her head.

"Nope, I'll sleep on the couch. It's fine." She smiled and stood up to talk her bowl to the sink.

Logan opened his mouth to argue but Emily cut his off before he could even protest.

"Logan." She said sternly.

He sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

James chuckled lightly at the two and left the kitchen, quickly returning to the living room with some pillows and blankets for Emily and making her a makeshift bed on the couch while Logan was finishing the dishes.

"Thanks James." Emily said when he was finished.

He smiled.

"No problem"

Logan finished doing the dishes and came out into the livingroom.

"Good night guys."

"Good night Logan." Emily and James spoke at the same time.

They laughed and said their good nights to each other and Logan and James both went upstairs as Emily fell asleep on the couch.

.

.

.

Kendall woke up feeling alot better then he had in the morning. He looked over at his clock, 2:08AM. He was about to fall back asleep when he reaalized that Emily wasn't with him. Kendall got up out of bed and walked downstairs quietly, seeing Emily sleeping soundly on the couch. He smiled and walked over to her quietly, and picked her up, careful not to wake her, and carried her up to bed with him. Once Kendall had tucked Emily in, he crawled into bed himself and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him and he started to sing Ed Sheeran's Give me Love.

.

.

.

**_Give me love like her,_**  
**_'cause lately I've been waking up alone,_**  
**_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_**  
**_Told you I'd let them go,_**  
**_And that I'll fight my corner,_**  
**_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_**  
**_After my blood turns into alcohol,_**  
**_No, I just wanna hold ya._**

**_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_**  
**_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_**  
**_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._**

**_Give me love like never before,_**  
**_'cause lately I've been craving more,_**  
**_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_**  
**_Maybe I should let you go,_**  
**_You know I'll fight my corner,_**  
**_And that tonight I'll call ya,_**  
**_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_**  
**_No I just wanna hold ya._**

**_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_**  
**_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_**  
**_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_**  
**_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_**  
**_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My my, my, my, oh give me love._**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**  
**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**  
**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**  
**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover._**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**  
**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**  
**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_**  
**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me)._**

**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_**  
**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_**  
**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),_**  
**_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)._**

**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_**  
**_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_**

**_Of all the money that e'er I had_**  
**_I've spent it in good company_**  
**_And all the harm that e'er I've done_**  
**_Alas it was to none but me_**  
**_And all I've done for want of wit_**  
**_To memory now I can't recall_**  
**_So fill to me the parting glass_**  
**_Good night and joy be with you all_**

**_Of all the comrades that e'er I had_**  
**_They are sorry for my going away_**  
**_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_**  
**_They would wish me one more day to stay_**  
**_But since it falls unto my lot_**  
**_That I should rise and you should not_**  
**_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call_**  
**_Good night and joy be with you all_**

**_A man may drink and not be drunk_**  
**_A man may fight and not be slain_**  
**_A man may court a pretty girl_**  
**_And perhaps be welcomed back again_**  
**_But since it has so ought to be_**  
**_By a time to rise and a time to fall_**  
**_Come fill to me the parting glass_**  
**_Good night and joy be with you all_**  
**_Good night and joy be with you all_**

.

.

.

.

Kendall finished singing the song softly to Emily, and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Well please reveiw please! It took me about 6 and a half hours to type up! Love you all and thank you for reading!:) More to come VERY SOON! Every review = A kiss form Carlos! ;D So Hit that Review button! :D**


End file.
